Numb3rs Fanfic: Moving On
by Maly0420
Summary: Cassie (OC) Joins the FBI in hope to forget the painful past. But she realize that it's impossible to forget the past, especially when people and events keep showing up that could remind her. How will she deal with it? Pairings: Colby/Cassie; Ian/Nikki; David/Elizabeth; Charlie/Amita; Don/Robin; Liz/OC I will mostly focus on Colby's relationship. This is my first fanfic.
1. New start

**Chapter 1**

It was around 6am when Cassie's alarm stared ringing. She opened her eyes with a moan; she didn't want to get up. It was one of those rare nights where she could actually sleep, she had no work to do and the stress didn't keep her awake, no nightmares either. That's when she remembered: it was her first day at the FBI. She quickly got up, took a quick shower, dressed in a white button-up shirt and black pants, applied a bit of make-up and grabbed her phone and wallet of her nightstand before heading out to her tiny kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Her flat was a crappy two rooms; one bathroom apartment she had gotten at the last minute when she was told a team had accepted her in L.A. She had been saving up to get a bigger and better place, but right now, her priority was the FBI. She took a quick coffee before looking at her watch and realising that she was going to be late if she didn't leave now, and she did not want to be late on her first day._ Crap_, she thought, _oh well, screw breakfast_. She grabbed her keys and walked out the door without one glance back, she was too excited to start a new life, in hope to forget the painful past.

15824282025426787643797395291898

Colby walked through the FBI doors to be greeted by Nikki, "Hey Granger, we've got a new case. There was shooting at a bank last night. They got away with 2 million dollars before just disappearing 10 seconds before LAPD arrived" she explained while in the elevator. "How many victims?" he asked. "5 dead and 6 heavily injured" Colby was about to ask another question, but Nikki, knowing what he was going to ask , answered before he could say a thing, "We've got no footage, all the security cameras were dismantled during the robbery". They walked out the elevator, still continuing their conversation "So we're obviously dealing with pros here" he concluded. "Definitely looks like it" she said before joining David, Liz and Don in the conference room.

"Hey guys, greeted Don, before going any further with this case, I've got an important announcement to make" Don looked at his agents' worried faces before chuckling, "Don't worry guys, nobody's leaving, nobody's hurt and nobody's dead" they all relaxed a bit at that. "It's actually not bad news." He said before Liz responded, "Yeah? Well is it good news?" "Well that depends how you take it." Don answered. "Why is it that those words didn't comfort me at all?" David said with a concerned look. Nikki was getting impatient, "Come on then, what is it?" she said ignoring David's comment. "A new agent's been assigned to our team" Don finally spilled, "She passed the exams at Quantico with a pretty good score. She's got a degree in psychology and she's speaks practically fluent Spanish, Mandarin, Japanese, French and Russian. Come on guys, I mean that's pretty impressive for a girl that's only 26." The team was pretty impressed at that last comment, even though still not convinced. Nikki was the only enthusiastic one, "why are you so upset, she seems pretty good, and a good addition can't hurt, right?" Colby looked at her with an exasperated look, before saying, "Because most new agent are so annoying with their questions, and we have to mentor them and all, you wouldn't know." She glared at him, but he just ignored it and turned to Don, "Our team's fine as it is, why do we need a new agent?" Don responded, disappointed at the reaction of his agents, "I thought we could use a profiler, and it's not like I had a choice, you know? Just give her a chance; she clearly deserves it, okay?" Then he added, looking at his watch, "She should be here anytime soon".

5 minutes later, Don's phone rang, "Agent Eppes. I'll be right there." Then turning to his team he said, "Our new agent's here, I'll go get her down at the lobby, be right back" before taking off. Colby sighed, then murmured, "She better be good".

6349527996467435686435704

Cassie walked through the FBI double door for the very first time, to be greeted by a man with short brown hair, he looked like he was in his 30s, "Agent Eppes, you must be Cassandra" he said, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, thank you for giving me this opportunity. I assure you I'll do my best." He already had a good feeling about her, "I'm sure you'll fit right in, now if you would please follow me, I'll introduce you to the team before showing you to your desk. Now we have to pass security, so take of your watch, phone and everything like that. It's very annoying, but you'll have to get used to it." She grinned at that: if she had to get used to this, that meant that she was probably going to stay. "And I'll give you your gun and badge in the office" Don said. She nodded took all her stuff back from security and walked in the elevator. She was getting as nervous as hell, but she wasn't about to show it.

Don looked at her, sensing her stress and tried to reassure her, "Don't worry, we don't bite." She responded with a smile, too anxious to say a word. It's only then that Don took the time to actually look at her. She had long wavy brown hair, with beautiful green eyes, she was quite pretty. She had light freckles on her face and had slightly tanned skin.

A minute or so later the elevator made a 'ding' meaning it was time to get off. "Ready to meet your team?" he asked. She, once again, responded with a nervous grin, holding her breath. She walked out the elevator to see a room full of cubicles and people, agents, she presumed, working. There were two conference rooms and a few interrogation rooms; it was the typical FBI office, like you saw on TV. She saw a conference room with four agents, wondering if that was her team. They looked pretty friendly; they were in the middle of a discussion. When Don entered the room everyone stopped talking and stared a Cassie, which made her feel very uncomfortable.

Don started the presentation, since nobody else was talking, "Guys this Cassandra. Cassandra this Agent David Sinclair, he's second in charge, so if I'm not here, he's in charge" Cassie watched as a black man with no hair came forward for a hand shake, "Nice to meet you." She returned the hand shake firmly making a mental note to not forget any of those names; it was quite like her to forget her colleague's name. "Nikki Betancourt, she's the newest agent on the team, and she still has a lot to learn" Nikki was about to protest but Don gave her a look that shut her up. He continued. Nikki looked like the typical New York black, real tough. Nikki came forward with a simple, "Hey". Cassie nodded in return. "Agent Liz Warner, she used to work for organized crime, she's pretty experienced." Liz greeted her with, "Pleasure". Cassie immediately knew they would get along well, it was just a feeling. "Then we have Agent Colby Granger, he used to work in the counterintelligence division, he's got a lot of expertise with undercover". Colby was definitely the hottest; he was just so handsome with those deep green eyes. _Oh-oh_, Cassie thought to herself, _come on idiot_, _you are not having a crush on one of your colleagues_. She smacked herself from the inside for letting that happen. Colby didn't say anything; he just came forward to shake her hand. He stared in those beautiful dark green eyes for a second. _God she's beautiful_, he thought before kicking himself internally, _damn it Colby,_ _what kind of idiot gets a crush on an agent on her first day_. Cassie took a step back, having completely lost her trail of thought, before saying, "Hum, nice to meet you all, please call me Cassie". Awkward silence… Don tried to break the silence by giving Cassie her badge and her gun. "Welcome to the FBI, Cassie. You'll fit right in, I'm sure" "Thank you" Cassie said, deeply grateful for the break of tension.

"Hey, Cassie, no last name?" Nikki asked. She has just realised that she never gave a surname. "Yeah about that…" Cassie started "I have a brother that works for the FBI and well, he doesn't know I joined, I haven't talked to him since I was twelve, and I'm pretty sure you guys know him, he's pretty famous. I wanted to wait before telling you, you know, let him know before I told you." This had only increased the agents' curiosity. "My last name is…" Cassie hesitated a bit before spilling it out, "Edgerton".

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic. You don't know how much this means to me any questions or feedback, don't hesitate.

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Numb3rs or any characters (except for Cassandra Edgerton) mentioned in this chapter.**


	2. First Day

**A/N: **_Sorry there are quite a few things I forgot to say in the last chapter. The story takes place not long after season 6 and Charlie and Amita are still in England (on the show they were supposed to be gone for 2 months, I think, but for my fic I'm gonna make them gone for six months) but they are coming back soon. Larry is still helping the FBI with the help of Otto and Lazlo. Obviously, David didn't leave for D.C and Don didn't take the special agent in charge job like he was supposed to in the last episode. Don and Robin are engaged, Liz and Colby are single, Charlie and Amita are happily married and David and Elizabeth are still dating, even though they do not see each other very often. Please enjoy and R&R__._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Numb3rs and I am not making any profit out of this._

**Chapter 2**

Everyone stared at her in astonishment. The legendary Ian Edgerton has a sister? David was the first to talk, "Nikki, did you know about this?" Nikki gave an exasperated look, "I went on two dates with him; we didn't swap life stories." "Ian's a pretty reserved guy, you would have to know him really well for him to open up and talk about his family; he had a pretty rough childhood, believe me." Cassie was surprised that Ian had asked Nikki out on date, but then again, people can change in 14 years.

"Yeah, Ian's worked on a few cases with us, actually." Don said. Cassie looked surprised, "Really? That's… great…" She said glumly. Ian was the last person she wanted to see right now. Liz was pretty surprised that Cassie wasn't exited to see her brother after such a long time, "Why aren't you exited? You're going to see your brother. I would be jumping with pleasure if I were you" she inquired. "I'm sure you would really happy if you found out that you were gonna see the person that abandoned you and your little sister, at the age of 12 and 10, with the worst parents and that hasn't talked to you in 14 years." Cassie nearly yelled those last words, she was getting frustrated. She got easily frustrated when it came to that subject. Liz felt guilty; she hadn't realized it was that bad. Colby broke tension by saying, "Not that all of this isn't interesting, but we've got a case to solve." At that, they all turned towards the big screen.

6826510735293610372528302736

"Okay so what have we got so far?" Don asked, finally focusing on the case. Nikki was the first to come forward, "There was a shooting at a bank last night, 5 dead, 6 severely injured and in hospital. All cameras were dismantled, no alarms went off. They stole 2 million dollars and disappeared 10 seconds before LAPD arrived, apparently an employee called the police before getting shot and dying. Nobody saw anyone leave the bank during, after or before the robbery." Cassie was astonished that such a crime could be committed in success, "There was probably someone from the inside: otherwise they would have never succeeded, right?" Liz sighed, "Don't be so sure" then turned to Don, "I'll go interrogate the victims at the hospital." "Alright, take Cassie with you, Colby and David go on the crime scene, see if there's anything useful there; Nikki and I will ask around the neighbourhood to see if anyone heard or saw anything." Everyone nodded then parted ways.

Colby watched Cassie walk out the conference room with a sigh. This was not good news. David looked amused, "What's so funny?" Colby inquired. David answered with a big grin, "You have a crush on your idol's sister! Good job buddy." He patted Colby's shoulder before marching out the room. Colby rolled his eyes, let out another big sigh before catching up to his partner.

6826510735293610372528302736

Cassie walked in the hospital with Liz by her side, she was kind of nervous, this was her first interrogation. "Any tips?" she asked Liz "Yeah, always tell them your FBI - unless, of course, you're undercover - , and always show your badge, otherwise they might not recognize you. In this kind of interview, you don't want to pressure them; you'll probably scare them and won't get anything out of them. Be polite and you'll be fine." Liz smiled, she remembered how when she had just started out, she was always scared too. Cassie nodded and smiled, "Alright, thanks. I'll do my best."

Liz asked the secretary for the room numbers then walked off towards the nearest room. She knocked on the door, "Excuse me, Mr Lowe? FBI." They heard a faint "please come in" in reply. "Sorry to bother you, we would like to ask a few questions about the shooting." Liz continued. There were tubes everywhere and he had a bandage on his arm. "Of course, what would you like to know?" He looked like he had trouble breathing. Cassie was the one to ask the first question, "Did you see anyone coming in or out of the bank during the shooting?" He tried his hardest to remember, "I think they were three, they came in, not from the main entrance and just started shooting everyone. I couldn't see much, my vision was all blurry. That's all I remember." Cassie felt sorry for the poor man, "Did you see what side they came from?" "Um, I'm pretty sure they came from in front of me, but I didn't actually see them come in." This gave Cassie an idea, "If we showed you a plan of the building, would you be able to position yourself?" "Yes" was all the man could manage before he started closing his eyes, exhausted, "We'll let you rest and come back tomorrow with a floor plan." They hardly heard the faint "Okay" he managed to say before walking out.

"Good job, Cassie" Liz said. Cassie had handled the victim pretty well, "Thanks. I was thinking that if we asked all the victims to position themselves during the shooting, and found out which vaults were robbed, we could get a rough idea of how things went." Cassie explained her idea. Liz was impressed, "That's actually not a bad idea; we'll talk about it with Don when we get back. Let's question the other victims, who knows; maybe one of them saw something that could help." Liz and Cassie walked in the hospital corridor. Cassie had a good feeling about this.

6826510735293610372528302736

Colby and David walked in the bank that had recently turned into a crime scene. There was blood on the floor and a few vaults, probably containing money, were open: it was a total mess. "Excuse me? Are you with the FBI?" Both agents turned around to see a man – probably in his 50's – with grey hair dressed in a suit. "I'm the bank manager, Mr Andson." Colby came forward for a handshake before introduce him and his partner, "Agent Granger and this is my partner, Agent Sinclair. Anything you could tell us about the shooting would be greatly appreciated. Andson led them to five empty open vaults. "All of these contained money and belonged to clients. They couldn't have come in from the main entrance, the door was locked and the alarm would have gone off. I heard the cameras were dismantled, and you would have to come in the bank and find the junction box to turn off all cameras, and alarm." That's when David's phone decided to ring, "excuse me, I've got to take this" he said before leaving his partner with the manager.

Colby continued the interrogation, "That probably means that they came in from the back door." Andson's face fell at that, "Only employees can access the bank from there. You have to enter a code to open the door, and we change that code every week for safety matters. Same with the vaults, the combinations are changed every day; I don't see how anyone could have broken into them." Colby had just realized something, "Where were _you_ during the shooting?" Andson turned nervous, "I was, uh, at a meeting." Colby grew suspicious, "At a meeting? At 11pm?" Andson shrugged, "What can I say?" he was clearly uncomfortable.

David came back from his call before Colby could inquire any further, "That was Liz, she asked if we could get a floor plan of the bank" David said to Colby before turning to Andson, "Would that be possible?" "Of course, I'll go get it right now." As Andson walked away, Colby expressed his worries to David, "I've got a bad feeling about this guy: he claims being at a meeting during the shooting; who goes to a meeting at 11pm?" "I'll call Liz; ask her to ask the victims if they knew where Andson was during the shooting" David said before stepping aside once again.

Andson came back looking very nervous, "Excuse me; I'm late for a meeting. I should really get going." He quickly glanced at his watch before walking away in hurry. When David came back from his call, he looked at Andson strangely, "Wasn't he supposed to give us floor plan?" Colby nodded, "that's exactly what I was thinking. You get the car and I'll call Don, tell him we're following Andson." He took out his phone to dial Don's number and remembered to ask him to ask Alan for the floor plan.

6826510735293610372528302736

Cassie and Liz had come back from their trip to the hospital, and were now at the office and apparently, so were Nikki and Don. Don inquired as soon as they entered the conference room, "How'd it go?" Liz filled them in, "We know that there were three guys with guns and masks in there, and tomorrow, when we go back with the floor plan, we'll know where everyone was positioned during the shooting. Oh and there was smoke in there during the robbery. I'm guessing smoke bombs." Cassie then added, "No one knows where Andson was during the shooting, but her secretary was in hospital; she said he was supposed to work a late night to catch up on some hours."

Don nodded, "'kay, good work, we've got Colby and David tailing Andson. He's our prime suspect right now." Liz nodded; then Nikki came forward, "Yeah, on our side things are pretty weird; no one in the neighbourhood is talking." "They're probably being threatened, organized crimes maybe?" Cassie suggested. Don disagreed though, "What does the mafia have to do with this? I mean what would they get out of this?" "And that's not really how the mafia works anyway. I'm thinking more of street gangs: they threaten the neighbourhood and force the codes out of Andson and they hit unnoticed." Liz' approach was interesting, but Don was still not convinced, "But why the shooting then? If they had the codes they could have sneaked in and steal the money without anybody knowing." Liz just shrugged at that.

"How about this: Andson asks a powerful gang to shut the neighbourhood up in exchange for money; Andson steals form the bank but gives nothing to the gang; the gang, wanting their money, hits the bank, takes Andson's money and figured that while they were there, might as well take some extra cash; then they have to get rid of the witnesses." Cassie explained the idea that had just formed in her head. Don nodded, "That actually sticks except for the fact that there was no sign of forced entry" "Maybe someone else from the bank helped them" Nikki added to Cassie's theory. Don was finally satisfied, "Why don't you try and find as much as you can that could fit you theory" he said to Cassie, "Look for employees who had a bad relationship with Andson." Cassie nodded and before walking away, she heard Nikki say, "I'll work my LAPD contacts, see if they can tell me about any gang activities."

**TBC**


	3. Who's Charlie?

_Please, please give feedback. It really means a lot. Enjoy ;) _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Numb3rs and I am not making any profit out this, this is for entertainment purpose only.

**Chapter 3**

Andson was sitting in an interrogation room, guilty. "You can't just arrest me! You've got nothing!" He nearly screamed at Cassie and Liz. Liz leaned on the table, "Actually, I think we do." Cassie then started explaining, "You see, we suspected something ever since you said that you were at a meeting at 11pm, so two of our colleagues followed you and saw you giving money to one of those streets gangs that are already in LAPD' s 'Wanted' lists. So then we decided to follow your bank account. I mean, how could you get so much money every month in the bank? Well it turns out you were actually stealing money from the bank!" Andson's face dropped immediately. Liz continued, "We asked around some more, and it turns out that your clients were getting a little suspicious, so you paid that gang to rob the bank, take the money that you already stole and give it back to you so that no one would suspect that it was you who had the money." She finished with, "I've gotta say, smart, but not smart enough."

Andson actually smiled, "Sorry ladies, but if you want to officially arrest me, you need actual proof, not just some theory." It was Cassie's turn to smile, "Oh, but you see, we do have proof." Putting down on the table papers showing all the bank transactions that Andson had made before and after the shooting, she added, "Add that to half your neighbourhood testifying against you in court. Enjoy prison Mr Andson." Liz and Cassie walked out on those last words, leaving a very angry bank manager in the interrogation room.

As soon as they were out of there, Cassie let out a huge sigh of relief, "I'm so glad we caught the guy, I mean you have to be some kind of crazy to figure that it's okay murder innocent people for money." "Yeah, well he won't be seeing money for a long time" Liz said. Cassie then asked, "How long exactly?" Liz shrugged at that, "It really depends on the lawyer, but I'm guessing about 30-40 years." Cassie nodded before joining the rest of the team. Don was the first to praise Cassie, "Hey Cassie, not bad for a first day, I've gotta say." Cassie smiled at him, "Thanks, although, thank god for Quantico!" Everyone agreed on that; then Don said, "Well you guys can go home; I'm having dinner with my dad. I want everyone here at 8am tomorrow, though." Then he walked off. Colby than suggested, "David and I were going to go out for a beer, you can join us if you want." All three girls nodded and went to get their coats before heading out.

6349527996467435686435704

Don walked in the house to be greeted by his dad, "Hey Donnie, come on in." Don walked in and sat in one of the sofas in the living room. Even after Charlie had left for Cambridge, Don maintained a good relationship with his dad. "How are the renovations going?" he asked. Alan stopped setting the table to answer, "Good, good. Oh and I decided to build a new garage to stuff all of Charlie's boards, you know, for, um, when he comes back." Don nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea. Actually, speaking of which, him and Amita are coming back next week, we'll have to plan something." "One week? Ah, well the renovations will probably be done by then; there are only a few bits and pieces here and there. Anyway, dinner's ready."

As Don sat up, he inquired, "What's on the table?" Alan smiled, "Rib eye." Don patted his stomach before saying, "Sounds good." He sat at the dining table and his thoughts drifted to Charlie. Don really missed Charlie. They had become so much closer during the past few years and he didn't want to lose the friendship. He was scared that Charlie won't be able to consult for the FBI when he comes back because he was too busy with changing the world of mathematics, in a good way. But in another way, he wanted Charlie to be as happy as possible. He only wants the best for Charlie and his genius mind; he only deserved the best with his genius mind. But, Don nether told all those things to Charlie, because he was such an idiot.

6349527996467435686435704

The five FBI agents were sitting around a table at 'Brandy's' with a few bottles of beer. The bar was small, but cosy. The wallpaper was dark green and was torn off in some places and there was an old jukebox on the back wall. There was only one waitress and a bartender. Cassie had always wondered how places like this could stay in business, but they did, and that suited her just fine. Colby had ordered five beers for everyone.

Liz was the first to talk, "We ran a pretty good case, I've gotta say. It only took one week for us to catch the guy." Everyone agreed and David added, "And we didn't even need Larry's help this time!" Those last words left Cassie confused, "Larry who?" The other agents couldn't help but smile. Colby was the one to answer Cassie's question, "Larry Fleinhardt is a cosmologist and physicist, and a professor at CalSci." Cassie was still confused, "How does a physicist help you solve violent crimes?" David simply responded, "With maths." Cassie looked at them in astonishment, "You solve crimes with maths?!" Liz grinned at the look on Cassie's face, "Incredible, but true." Cassie asked, astonished, "How do you guys even know a CalSci professor?" Nikki was the one to answer this time, "Well, Larry is Charlie and Amita's colleague."

Cassie looked at the group, looking for more answers. Liz explained, "Charlie is Don's genius brother – and when I say genius, I mean real genius – and he teaches applied mathematics at CalSci. Amita is Charlie's wife, she's got a degree in computer science and astrophysics and she also teaches at CalSci." All Cassie could do is lean back in her chair, taking a big sip of beer, processing all the information that had just been given to her. She still had a question or two to ask though, "What kind of maths do they use?" Liz chuckled, shaking her head, "The kind we can't understand because we're not talented mathematicians." Cassie nodded before asking a final question, "When will I meet them?"

Colby took a gulp of beer, then answered, "Well Charlie and Amita have been on a professorship at Cambridge for about six months now, but Don told us that they're coming back next week. And Larry, well, he's still in California, but he's a bit busy with his theory on the future of the cosmos, he thinks he's finally got it figured out… You'll meet them soon enough." _Wow, _Cassie thought_, they're really that good, huh. _When the agents had told her they were talented, she hadn't though that talented. She took in that second bit of information, emptied the rest of her small bottle of beer, and then smiled at her new team, "Can't wait!"

6349527996467435686435704

Charlie walked out of his final lecture for the day. He was supposed to meet up with Amita for dinner and he was really looking forward to it. Cambridge was an amazing place, it was Charlie's paradise, but man, was it tiring! Charlie had lectures from 7am up to sometimes 9pm. Add that to correcting and grading papers and his own research, he had practically no time to rest, or see Amita, and that really upset him. At CalSci, classes never took place after 6pm. But if having 84 hours of classes and lectures was the cost to being in such a wonderful place, then he could deal with it.

Charlie did realise that in one week, he was flying back to L.A: back home. He knew he was going to miss this place. Even though the Head of Cambridge told him and Amita that they could come back whenever they wanted, he knew he wasn't going to see this place in a while. It was a long flight and he had to focus on his own work, not just teaching. Plus, he really did miss the folks back home: his dad, his office at CalSci, Larry, and the team too – Nikki, Colby, Liz and David… But what he missed most of all was Don and FBI consulting.

He was scared that when he comes back home, Don will have moved on and won't want him to help the team. He was also terrified to have lost the oh-so-fragile-at-first-but-then-so-strong relationship with Don. The one that had taken so long to build up properly. Not long before Charlie had left, they were at such a good place in their brotherhood, but it was when everything was perfect that his academic dream had to come true and ruin everything. Right now, Don was probably working on a case that would have been solved a lot quicker with his help. He knew that Larry would always be there if Don needed his help, but he also knows for a fact that things go better when Charlie is there to explain.

The young mathematician ended up in front of a small house. Amita and he had rented a small but comfortable house on campus. He walked in to see his beautiful wife setting the table for two, "Hey Charlie!" she set down the plates she was holding to give him a quick peck on the lips, "we're going simple tonight, lasagne." Charlie smiled, "sounds great!"

But Amita wasn't easily fooled, she heard the hint of sadness in her husband's voice. "What's wrong Charlie?" Charlie tried to hide his feelings, "Nothing, just a little bit tired, that's all." Amita looked worried, something was wrong, she could feel it, "Don't do that…" Charlie tried to cover up the sadness he was feeling and that Amita was obviously sensing, "do what?" Amita sighed, "Say you're okay when you're obviously not. Just tell me what's going on. You can tell me anything, you know that."

Charlie let himself fall into a nearby sofa. "It's nothing, I'm just a little bit homesick". Amita sat on the sofa's armrest and started running her hand through Charlie's curly hair. "Yeah, me too actually. But you know, this last week is gonna fly by so quickly… Let's not think of that for now and let's focus on enjoying our time left here. Now come on, we should eat before it gets cold." She sat up and started walking towards the table, where the food was waiting, but Charlie grabbed her hand, stopping her and turning her around so that she was face to face with Charlie.

He planted a passionate kiss on her lips that made her lose her trail of thoughts. Yeah, Charlie had that kind of effect on her. Charlie then murmured, "I love you, so, so much…" Amita looked straight into his deep brown eyes, "I love you to". Charlie smiled. They have been saying those words to each other a lot over the past few years, but it still gave him that fuzzy feeling inside. They both wandered over to the dining table. Amita was the only thing that kept Charlie from going all N vs. NP mode, and he was so grateful, she would never know how grateful. All that Amita knew was that he loved her, and that was enough.

**A/N: **I told you that you were going to see Charlie and AmitaJ. Don't worry you're going to see Ian Edgerton too, I just need to find a good scenario where he can fit. Also sorry for the irregular updates, but I've been really busy lately. I assure that I'm doing what I can. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. See you!J


End file.
